Quand la vaisselle donn un coup de pouce à l’amour
by MiniMagiCcOlOurS
Summary: P'tit Oneshot sur Troy et Gabriella, rien d'extraordinaire, juste envie de m'amuser ! un soir d'été, un barbecue, un peu de vaisselle à faire...


P'tit One shot

P'tit One shot. Quand, plongée sur votre grammaire de flamand, tout en pensant aux vacances qui approchent, vous imaginez une histoire romantique... (ahem... )  
Le fait d'avoir regarder les High School Musical il y a deux jours n'y est sans doute pas pour rien. Soit !

Disclaimer : tout à Disney )

Ps : non, je n'abandonne pas « La cuisine, tout un art », don't worry. Simplement j'ai longuement été en panne d'inspiration, donc walou, la suite pour juste avant les vacances j'espère…

Enjoy !

--

« Quand la vaisselle donne un coup de pouce à l'amour »

Par une belle soirée d'été, début du mois d'août, les Wildcats organisèrent un barbecue, les parents de Troy n'étant pas là, ils en profitèrent on ne peut mieux. En effet, tous étaient partis un peu partout, alors maintenant qu'ils étaient revenus, ils étaient bien décidés à rattraper le temps perdu !

Ils s'étaient assignés différentes tâches, Chad s'occupait du barbecue avec Zeke, Taylor et Kelsi assaisonnaient les salades, Gabriella, avec l'aide de Troy, installait les tables, qu'elle dressa ensuite avec l'aide de Sharpay, tandis que Ryan apportait le charbon manquant, aidé de Jason. Martha s'occupait, quant à elle, de la musique d'ambiance.

Le reste de la joyeuse petite troupe arriva quelques temps plus tard, profitant du fait que tout était déjà prêt !

Ils s'installèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur, certes, Chad et Zeke cramèrent une ou deux côtes de bœuf, mais rien de grave, il y avait de toute façon assez de provisions pour tout un régiment !

Ils mangèrent tout en profitant de l'instant présent, une petite soirée dansante était bien entendu prévue pour la suite, mais organisés qu'ils étaient, ils décidèrent d'abord de mettre un peu d'ordre.

S'en étant occupé toute la soirée, Chad et Zeke nettoyèrent le barbecue pour ensuite le ranger, le tout sous les rires de Taylor et Sharpay (qui s'occupaient de faire le tour des tables pour jeter tout ce qu'il fallait dans un grand sac poubelle), ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir eu à nettoyer beaucoup de barbecue dans leur vie...  
Kelsi, aidée de Ryan, et Jason rangeait peu à peu les tables.

Et tandis que Martha s'occupait toujours de la musique, Gabriella décida de s'attaquer à la vaisselle (certes, ils en avaient utilisée un maximum en plastique, mais certaines choses restent indispensables, tels que plats, et autres…)

Elle entra donc dans la cuisine des Bolton, suivie de Troy (mais ça, elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte…)

- Et tu comptes faire cette vaisselle toute seule ?

Grabrielle sursauta

- Eh ! Tu m'as fait peur ! rigola-t-elle, et oui, il n'y a pas grand-chose, et comme ça je me rends utile aussi !

Elle attrapa une pince pour attacher ses cheveux histoire de ne pas les avoir dans le chemin, et se mit face à l'évier.

Il se rapprocha (dangereusement ?) et lui déclara sans détour :

- Mais c'est que tu es sadique…

- Sadique, moi ? elle le sentait se rapprocher, elle sentait son cœur accélérer, mais surtout, elle ne comprenait absolument pas de quoi il voulait parler.

Elle pouvait maintenant le sentir presque contre son dos.

- Oui… Ton cou dégagé, comme ça, simplement, alors que je suis juste derrière toi, c'est vraiment sadique, déclara-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde, alors qu'il mettait ses mains sur les siennes, pour « l'aider » à frotter le plat qui était en cours de prélavage, et donc qu'il collait son corps au sien.

- Troy, dit-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante, tu sais, 2 mains me suffisent pour frotter ce plat…

- Bon, très bien, répondit-il, faisant semblant d'être vexé, mais il faut bien que je reste pour te soutenir dans ta rude tâche, et il faut bien que je fasse quelque choses de mes mains.

N'attendant aucune réponse, il les mit sur la taille de la jeune fille, qui ne savait plus comment elle s'appelait. Elle s'efforçait de rester calme, et de réguler son souffle, qui était un peu trop rapide à son goût.

Troy se mit à murmurer à son oreille :

- Si tu savais... l'effort que je dois faire, à chaque fois que je te vois… pour ne pas me précipiter et t'embrasser… te prendre dans mes bras…

Gabriella était en train de fondre. Non seulement parce que ses murmures la rendait folle, mais en plus, Troy s'était mis à ponctuer chaque bout de phrase par un baiser papillon sur son cou.

« maudite pince, se dit-elle, - en es-tu bien certaine? lui demanda sa conscience, - ah toi c'est pas le moment hein! - okay, okay, je m'en vais! lui répondit sa conscience, néanmoins morte de rire »

Troy resserra l'étreinte autour de la taille de Gabriella, et nicha sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille, histoire de pouvoir mieux respirer encore l'odeur de celle qu'il aimait tant.

Gabriella inspira un bon coup, et s'exclama :

- Okay, ça suffit maintenant !

Troy sursauta, surpris.

Gabriella se retourna vivement, le regarda, une lueur de défi sensuel dans le regard, posa sa main sur le torse puissant du beau jeune homme qui lui faisait face.  
Tout en laissant sa main sur le corps de celui-ci, elle fit le tour de Troy, lentement, prenant soin de découvrir ses muscles à travers son t-shirt. Quand, enfin, elle revint face à lui.

Elle se rapprocha dangereusement de lui, et déclara à son tour :

- Si tu savais...  
elle fit un pas  
- depuis combien de temps...  
un 2e pas  
- j'attends...  
elle est presque collée à lui  
- ce moment...  
ses bras son autour de son cou

Et elle l'embrassa sauvagement. Troy répondit avec plaisir et empressement à son baiser.

Seulement, ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que ces chers Wildcats n'avaient pas perdu une seule miette de ce qui s'est déroulé dans cette cuisine… et une explosion de joie explosa _(avouez, quel effet de style non ?) _ce qui les fit sauter en l'air, à un point que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer.

- Eh bien vieux, depuis le temps qu'on attendait ça ! déclara solennellement Chad

- Gabriella, j'aurais cru que tu étais moins patiente que ça… ! rigola Taylor

- Ainsi, tu ne seras jamais à moi, déclara, d'un ton pseudo-mélo-dramatique Sharpay, mais non je rigole, félicitation à vous deux, on n'attendait plus !

- Okay les amis, c'est bien gentil tout ça, mais vous n'avez pas envie de retournez à vos tâches respectives ? C'est pas qu'on a encore de la vaisselle à faire nous, mais c'est tout comme… s'exclama Troy, ne lâchant pas pour autant Gabriella.

Ils purent reprendre là où ils en étaient, et voulurent rattraper tout ce temps perdu, à travers ce baiser devenu chaste au début, mais qui très vite se fit mouvementé.

C'est ainsi que la cuisine, et plus précisément la vaisselle, aida une belle histoire d'amour à démarrer.

--

Ahem… Un peu bâclé la soirée parce que mon but était d'écrire cette scène, je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant et en l'imaginant… J'espère que vous aurez passé un chouette moment quand même )

P'tite review ?


End file.
